deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkrai VS Reala
See my previous. Darkrai VS Reala is a What-If Death Battle featuring Darkrai from the Pokemon series and Reala from the NiGHTS series. It was adopted by TOGYSITPL and is the 8th episode of his 5th season. Thumbnail by Doomfest. Description Pokémon VS NiGHTS ! It's a clash between rulers of nightmare ! Interlude Wiz: A Nightmare is a truly horrifying dream that happens inside our heads, bringing us fear of the world. Boomstick: But these two edgy ruler of nightmares are sure to give you the most terrifying night terror's ever. Wiz: Darkrai, the Pitch Black Pokemon. Boomstick: And Reala, the re-colored anti-hero masquerade version of NiGHTS. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Darkrai (Cue: Pokemon Diamond, Pearl & Platinum - Route 201 {Night}) Wiz: The world of Pokemon is, well absolutley insane. Despite being far in depth and with the world's greatest animal dictionary, there are still many secrets we don't know about. And it's not like Poke-scientist are gonna waste their days doing that other than creating a clone. Boomstick: Oh we're just getting started. Sentient beings known as legendary Pokemon transcend time and some space. Others are turned into stone, some revived and had a cannon attached to it, and then there's that God and Adam relationship between two others. Wiz: But the region with most mysterious and over the top legendary Pokemon, and housing the most legendaries overall, is the far away Sinnoh region. (Cue: Diamond, Pearl & Platinum - Encountered by a Sailor) Boomstick: Being a huge ass region, it's no surprise that the continent had one of the largest selections of Pokemon. Wiz: Filled with new trainers starting everyday. According to legends of the Sinnoh Region, a certain Pokemon has the power to captivate horrible, horrible nightmares on those sleeping on moonless nights by literally inhabiting their dreams, protecting itself and means no harm at all. Boomstick: Which is kind of bullshit when you really think of it. I mean seriously, you gotta be doing that for a reason. Wiz: Chasing people and Pokemon to protect itself from danger, the creatures name is Darkrai. Boomstick: Because what else would you be with a name like that. (Cue: Giratina Battle) Wiz: Hidden in the oceans of the region, it resides on the dark and gloomy Newmoon Island. Boomstick: A rocky, foresty, and shady ass place with a pond in the middle. And of course, it's completely isolated. Except for having only one shadowy dark type Pokemon, Darkrai. Paralleling with the Fullmoon Island, and meant to fight against his predecessor, Cresselia, in an all out battle of dreams and nightmares. Wiz: Well, not exactly. Ahhhh.... Actually I don't know what it's backstory is. Formed by Arceus to taunt peoples dreams maybe. My guess it was formed in a shadow of nightmares that was left behind by a Spiritomb? Boomstick: Well, backstory or not, this thing is a beast in combat. ' Wiz: One of the strongest dark type Pokemon, and one of the strongest Mythical Pokemon, Darkrai is extremely versatile. Ranging from Dark, Ghost, Psychic, and even an ice type move. '''Boomstick: With Ominus Wind, Darkrai creates a strong gust of repulsive wind, and has a 10% of advancing invasion and accuracy. Disable stops an opponent from spamming any attack, and Quick Attack rams the opponent and is guaranteed to go first. ' Wiz: Hypnosis can put the opponent to sleep, Feint Attack is a never miss attack that catches the opponent of guard. Nightmare somehow harms the Pokemon by destroying the victims thoughts. Huh. Well, Double Team raises its invasion, Haze eliminates all stat changes, and Nasty Plot raises the users Special Attack. '''Boomstick: Dream Eater replenishes the users health while the user is in sleep, and Dark Pulse releases a dark aura. Shadow Ball is a, well Shadow Ball that hits you like a bowling ball, Shadow Claw does the same except it's a physical attack, and Night Slash basically does the same thing. Wiz: But Darkrai's main attack is Dark Void. Its main ability Bad Dreams comes to play by this. Bad Dreams activates whenever the foe is asleep, slowly draining away it's life force. By dragging the opponent into a dimension of darkness and shadows, the opponent is put into a slumber, making it an easy target. And he can somehow change people into Pokemon. Man that movie was weird. Boomstick: Being a pure dark type, Darkrai is great against all psychic and ghost types, and was even able to hold its own on Palkia and Dialga for some time. But Darkrai is weak to all bug, fairy, and fighting type attacks. And its nightmares can be brought to an end by any Lunar Wing. Exceeding in Special Attack in Speed, and has really creepy legs to stand on...... Ugh. And is able of telepathy. Wiz: Still the mythical Pokemon of nightmares is sure to ruin your dreams. Being as strong as he comes, its no wonder it's a reliable companion in battle. Boomstick: But you can own them in tiny little spheres and be owned by children. So where's your nightmare making demon now? Darkrai is encountered at Newmoon Island and does its signature cry. Reala Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Fight FIGHT! ''' '''KO! Outcome Next Time Ace Reds is at the top of Mt. Silver, cold and shivering. He sees a mysterious trainer at the peak, and the trainer turns around. Red: ................................. I've been waiting for......................... Ace: ............... Whoever the hell you are, I won't hesitate...... *This is it.* Ace breaths in air, and throws a Pokeball. Ace: RIPTER! Red: Charizard. Both of the fire type pokemon pop out of their pokeballs and roar.Both trainers use their Mega Rings, and Mega Evolve them right away. Both Ripter and Charizard are consumed in a ball, and an explosion of energy is released. Ripter and Charizard roar. VS! Trainer Aurora: It seems that the best trainers are those who have the dumbest hats....... Probably need to add that to things I need. See the fight. Advantages and Disadvantages DARKRAI ''' '''REALA Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:Dream themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years